1. Field of the Invention
The scope of the invention pertains to portable holographic systems which generate multiple holographic images.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer interactive systems with or without voice recognition/voice synthesization means are well known and have been effectively utilized to produce graphics, edit texts, formulate solutions to various problems and have been extended to assist the handicapped in a variety of activities. System.pi.presently available or being developed by Texas Instruments, I.B.M., Hewitt Packard, Intel and others are presently limited to the storage capacity, recall time and often require a relative lengthy and or repetitive keying instructions especially these systems concerned with graphics or voice recognition. Attempts to couple the synchronized release of chemicals into the environment to coincide with audiovisual presentations in order to effect sensory organs concerned with olfaction or gustatory response have been ineffectual. The chemical release mechanisms indicated in prior art effecting the sense of smell and or taste to enhance audio or visual stimuli are not reliable, require near continuous maintainance and are inflexible having a rigid programming format.
Additionally, all of the aforementioned systems require a large number of ancillary support structures and have intrinsic difficulties alluding to interface and compatibility with other systems. The inactment of complex keying sequence to retrieve, add or modify existing data has often confused and exacerbated the user. A need therefore exists for the development of a simple interactive device and corresponding techniques which bridge the gap between complex ultrasophisticated computers and simple non-interactive devices presently available to the user to provide a learning experience and/or entertainment to the user.
Accordingly, it is the primary objective of the present invention to fill the void between sophisticated computers and non-interactive devices.
It is yet another object to structure the operation of the invention to coincide with the intrinsic operation of the user rather than having the user adapt to the operation of the device.
These objects and other objects of the invention, as well as many attendant advantages thereof will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken inconjunction with the summary of the invention and annexed drawings.